Total eclipse of the heart
by MonsePotter
Summary: SongFic inspirado en el cover de Jill Andrews de Total eclipse of the heart. "Adiós, Harry. Hoy doy por terminado nuestro amor." Entre y lean. Mala, muy mala para hacer summary.


Disclaimer: Personajes de J. K. Rowling

SongFic inspirado por el cover de "Total eclipse of the heart" interpretado por Jill Andrews. Es una excelente versión, realmente les recomiendo que la escuchen.

* * *

Cuando sintió la presencia de su marido en su habitación, tratando de evitar derrumbarse, camino hacia él y lo besó. Necesitaba sentirlo por última vez. Sólo por esta vez.

-Bésame Harry, por favor, sólo por ésta vez, bésame como lo hiciste en nuestra noche de bodas, como no lo has hecho en el último año. Por favor.

Minutos después se encontraban tendidos sobre la cama, sofocados por la energía gastada en aquella acción tan placentera.

-Gracias, por ésta última vez –La escuchó susurrar antes de caer en un profundo sueño, pero no prestó atención, así como no lo había hecho en los últimos meses de su fallido matrimonio.

**(Turn around)**

**Every now and then**

**I get a little bit lonely**

**And you're never coming round**

**(Turn around)**

**Every now and then**

**I get a little bit tired**

**Of listening to the sound of my tears**

_Harry,_

_Tu indiferencia cada día es mayor, estoy cansada de llorar por tu ausencia. Llegas por la noche y apenas me diriges la palabra. No sé qué ha cambiado. He tratado de hablarlo contigo, de llegar al fondo del asunto. De saber qué diablos es lo que hago mal para que tu comportamiento haya cambiado así, tan de repente, tan de la nada._

_Hasta hace apenas unos meses, todo era idílico, vivía mi cuento de hadas. Pensaba que no nuestra historia de amor sería infinita, de esas que perduran en la historia y es el ejemplo para muchas relaciones venideras._

** (Turn around)**

**Every now and then**

**I get a little bit nervous**

**That the best of all the years have gone by**

**(Turn around)**

**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified**

**And then I see the look in your eyes**

**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**

**Every now and then I fall apart**

**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**

**Every now and then**

**I fall apart**

_Tú piensas que no me doy cuenta de tus escapadas nocturnas, de las marcas que otras mujeres dejan en tus camisas. Crees que haces todo tan bien que jamás descubriré tus idilios. La verdad es que lo supe desde la primera vez._

_El primer día que en vez de hacerme, el amor sólo tuviste sexo conmigo. Desde ese día, todo ha cambiado._

_He llegado a odiarme por ser tan estúpida de seguir a tu lado, de repetirme una y mil veces que todo mejorará si te doy tiempo, espacio… nada ha funcionado y yo cada día que pasa me hunda más en este hoyo negro, en la oscuridad que viven los que aman y no son amados._

**And I need you now tonight**

**And I need you more than ever**

**And if you only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever**

**And we'll only be making it right**

**'Cause we'll never be wrong**

**Together we can take it to the end of the line**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**

**(All of the time)**

**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**

**Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

**I really need you tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

**(Forever's gonna start tonight)**

_Alguna vez comencé a enamorarme de ti, de ver el mundo de colores y dejar atrás mi perspectiva de un mundo sombrío y gris. A veces me pregunto si no he hecho mal, si no hubiera estado mejor, a salvo, en aquella cápsula de indiferencia ante el amor. De haberlo hecho, hoy no sufriría por alguien que juró amarme, que juró quererme y respetarme hasta el fin de nuestros días._

_Seamos sinceros, hace mucho de dejaste de respetarme. Hace mucho que dejé de respetarme._

**Once upon a time**

**I was falling in love**

**But now I'm only falling apart**

**There's nothing I can do**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

**Once upon a time there was light in my life**

**But now there's only love in the dark**

**Nothing I can say**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

_No sé, realmente no sé, porqué sigo contigo. Ya ni el sexo es bueno. Lo que tengo contigo ya no es vida y, aun así, aquí estoy tratando de salvar esto averiado barco llamado matrimonio. Aterrada de dejar de ver tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos verdes._

_Me maldigo por haber sido tan estúpida por no valorarme, por creer que sin ti no podía vivir, por ser dependiente de ti. Por pensar que si te diera un hijo recapacitarías y volverías a mis brazos, a ser el mismo hombre que fuiste hace 15 años, cuando sólo era tu amiga. El de hace 10, cuando comenzamos a enamorarnos, el de hace cinco, cuando comenzamos a salir o incluso, el de hace tres años, cuando nos cansamos y pensaba que mi vida era perfecta._

**(Turn around)**

**Every now and then**

**I get a little bit angry**

**And I know I've got to get out and cry **

**(Turn around)**

**Every now and then**

**I get a little bit terrified**

**But then I see the look in your eyes**

_No sé qué hacer, no sabía qué hacer. Vivía en una oscuridad completa. Hoy por fin lo comprendí._

_Un hijo sólo empeoraría la relación, que sólo nacería para sufrir un matrimonio roto y sentirse una unión forzosa entre dos padres que no se aman, que ni siquiera se respetan._

_Hoy lo entendí. Hoy, que ya era demasiado tarde._

_He tenido los primeros síntomas hoy por la mañana y corrí por mi prueba casera que desde hace un año reposa en el estante del baño. Estaba emocionada, mi sueño se haría realidad, te daría un hijo y todo regresaría a la normalidad._

_Luego lo supe, embarazarme fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, comprendí lo idiota que había sido al no haberme marchado de tu lado hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado tarde. _

**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**

**Every now and then**

**I fall apart**

**(Turn around, bright eyes)**

**Every now and then**

**I fall apart**

_El test marcaba "positivo". _

_En menos de ocho meses nacerá este bebé._

**[Instrumental Interlude]**

**(Turn around)**

**(Turn around)**

**(Turn around)**

**(Turn around)**

**(Turn around) **

_Me arrepiento._

_Pero no me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento de estar embarazada, me arrepiento de los motivos por los que busqué este embarazo. Nadie merece ser concebido bajo estas circunstancias. Nadie debe ser usado del modo en el que yo pensaba usar a nuestro bebé. _

_Todo se acaba hoy. Hoy mi amor por ti dejará de ser una sombra en mi vida. Recuperaré mi libertad y tendré la vida que siempre soñé._

_Por mi hijo no te preocupes, yo puedo criarlo sola, no es que sea la primera ni última madre soltera en este mundo. Peor sería quedarme a tu lado por un pensamiento anticuado. _

_Sólo te pido un favor, abrázame, abrázame muy fuerte esta noche. Abrázame más fuerte que nunca, será la última vez que te lo pida. Hoy que me despido de ti, te necesito a mi lado, más que nunca. Necesito sentir tu calor como al inicio de nuestra relación. Necesito sentirme amada, sólo por hoy. Nada más por hoy. _

_Sólo por esta noche necesito saber que el amor puede durar para siempre, que es algo infinito y que en vez de encogerse, siempre crece. _

_Mañana no me encontrarás aquí, mañana estarás libre porque te habré dejado la solicitud de divorcio en la mesita de noche. Habrás recuperado tu libertad, esa que tanto anhelas cada vez que llegas a casa con una expresión de fastidio. _

**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**

**(Every now and then I fall apart)**

**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**

**Every now and then I fall apart**

**And I need you now tonight**

**And I need you more than ever**

**And if you only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever**

**And we'll only be making it right**

**'Cause we'll never be wrong**

**Together we can take it to the end of the line**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**

**(All of the time)**

**(All of the time)**

**I don't know what to do**

**I'm always in the dark**

**Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

**I really need you tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

**(Forever's gonna start tonight)**

_Hace tiempo que me enamoré de ti, hace tiempo que creía que el amor es para siempre. Hoy mi mundo es oscuro con una pequeña luz al final del camino. Luz que no sé si sea una utopía o sea real. _

_No hay nada que pueda hacer, nada más a lo que ya hice. Ser comprensiva, soportar tus desplantes, desnudarme ante tu fría indiferencia. Pero ya no más. Hoy termina todo._

_Adiós, amor mío. Gracias por el año y medio de fantasías que me regalaste. Gracias por el año y medio de humillaciones, eso fue lo más valioso de nuestra relación, jamás dejaré que alguien, ni siquiera yo misma, me trate de la manera en la que tú lo hiciste. _

_Adiós, Harry. Hoy doy por terminado nuestro amor. _

_H. J. Granger_

_P.D. No me busques, no podrás encontrarme. Y si lo hicieras, ni mi hijo ni yo, regresaríamos contigo. _

**Once upon a time I was**

**I was falling in love**

**But now I'm only falling apart**

**There's nothing I can do**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

**Once upon a time there was light in my life**

**But now there's only love in the dark**

**Nothing I can say**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

Harry leía con voz trémula la carta que, al despertar, había encontrado sobre la almohada de Hermione.

La noche anterior había terminado su amorío con Romilda Vane, la sexy morena que lo había seducido hacía ya año y medio en una taberna de Londres. No sabía cómo había caído en sus redes, parecía embrujado, no tenía cabeza para nada más. Pero de pronto algo cambió, algo que le hizo darse cuenta del error que cometía. Fue por eso que terminó con la morocha.

Había pensado contarle todo a Hermione, su Hermione que era ajena al atroz engaño del que era víctima. Pero entonces ella le pidió que le hiciera el amor, que la hiciera sentir como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

Hablaría con ella por la mañana.

Gran error, el amor que ella le profesó por tanto tiempo había llegado a su fin y él era culpable de aquello. Y ella siempre lo supo, lo dejó pasar en aras de reconstruir aquél matrimonio fragmentado.

Ahora ella se había ido, llevando consigo a su hijo, el hijo que nunca conocería y la esposa que jamás regresaría. Y él no tenía derecho alguno a buscarla, después de haberla hecho sufrir tanto tiempo, lo menos que podía hacer era darle su libertad.

Había terminado con su amor.

**A total eclipse of the heart**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**

**(Turn Around, bright eyes)**

**(Turn around) **

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este SongFic. Es el primero que hago.

Espero sus reviews.

¡Saludos!

MonsePotter

P.D. Pueden tomarlo como universo mágico, sin magia o como ustedes prefieran =)


End file.
